What Happens in the Gap
by KTrevo
Summary: Wally has an idea. An Awesome idea. Wally has a fantastic, awesome idea. And Robin only goes with it because Wally might turn out to be a good sacrificial... Attempted humour. Request from Girloveswaffles5. UP FOR ADOPTION


**Hey. This was a request from Girloveswaffles5, for being the first reviewer for my **_**Roses **_**story.**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took so long! I know I said it'd be up a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't have a computer. I am now on my father's. hope it's got some relation to what you wanted. And, yeah, I know it's short. Sorry**

**DISCLAIMER: Never will I own anything so awesome, in my lowly existence, as Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Robin was hanging upside down on one of the metal rafters. Conner was sitting on the couch, staring at the fuzzy TV screen. M'gann was leaning up against him with the book they had to read for school. Artemis had her arrows laid out in front of her with her back up against the couch, inspecting her arrows and chatting with the Atlantian beside her.<p>

Robin watched all this with slight amusement. It never ceased to amaze him how NORMAL teen heroes could be if they really tried.

If he was anyone else, Robin would have fallen from the ceiling when the computer announced the arrival of Kid Flash. As it was, his other teammates all jumped. The Boy Wonder smirked and flipped down to meet his friend.

As soon as Robin was in his sights, Wally zoomed up to him. "Dude! Dudedudedudedudedude! I just had the most incredible idea!"

Robin instantly became wary. When Wally speedspoke, it was never an 'incredible idea.' "What?" He asked slowly.

"We should totally have a party! We're in between den mothers right now, so it's the perfect opportunity! We could get Roy and Zatanna over and Megalicious could make food and we could decorate and you could hook up a sound system and-"

"You could get murdered by Batman?" Robin interrupted.

"Nah! All we'd have to do is get rid of all the decorations and food and stuff before he showed up." Wally grinned at his friend. "Whaddaya think?"

"I guess it could be fun..."

"Thank you, Megan! See? She's in!"

"How much sugar have you had today, Baywatch? Because it I said yes, it'd only be because I could blame you for whatever went wrong."

"Well, Fartemis, I'll have you know that I only ate eleven candy bars today. And a few caffeinated drinks." In a fit of maturity, Wally stuck his tongue out at the archer.

Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm in. Against my better judgement."

"Conner's good, right Supes?"

There was a noncommittal grunt from the couch. Wally took it as assent and rounded on the Atlantean. "Kal?"

"I... Suppose it could be an effective team-building exercise." Kaldur said hesitantly.

Robin snorted. "Yeah. Getting killed as a group. Sounds like fun."

"Pleeease, Rob?" Wally's green eyes widened in a pathetic pout. "I'll figure out a way to make sure Bat!Butler doesn't deprive you of cookies."

Behind his glasses, Dick rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if Batman comes and starts murdering people, you're the first sacrifice."

"Deal. Wait- what?"

* * *

><p>The Cave was covered in streamers, balloons, party lights. The kitchen smelled incredible, Roy and Zatanna were coming and Wally had managed to not eat everything yet.<p>

All in all, Robin thought, they were doing pretty good with the 'Steal Party' thing.

But he knew Batman. And Batman being Batman, he already knew about the festivities. Robin knew Bruce wouldn't crash their party until it went too far, but the others didn't need to know that.

"Rob! Hang those lanterns up over there!"

The Boy Wonder sighed and caught the packet of paper lanterns tossed his way.

He was slowly slinking to the Zeta tubes unnoticed when a hand was placed over his mouth and he was pulled into the security booth. His eyes were wide ones as he saw the dark haired Zatanna put a finger to her lips. "Shh, Rob. Don't say anything and Speedy here'll let you go." She whispered.

"My name is not Speedy!" Roy hissed back, releasing his friend.

"Guys, guys. Why are we whispering and what's with the kidnapping?" Robin set a hand on both friends' shoulder.

"We figured you could use a rescuing." Roy announced.

The acrobat smirked. "Yeah, well Wally's assigned me the job of DJ. I'll be fine."

"Really? You get to stay out of the party but I have to go out there and mingle?" Roy crossed his arms.

"Yeah! How is that fair?" Zatanna mimicked the archer. "I'm 'pressed."

"Well I'm 'pressed about this whole thing. Wally just zipped in here and is all 'Oh, we should have a party while the League picks this week's den mother!' I couldn't even stay whelmed, that's how bad it was."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't peg you for a butcher, Rob, but whatever. You and Zee should start a business-" The older hero started an announcer's voice. "Language woes? Call on Robin and Zatanna! They'll fix you right up with the right word, be it real or not!"

That earned him a shove from both teens. "Shut up." They told him in tandem.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! To Girloveswaffles5, I hope to get started on the second part sometime this week. I've been reading like crazy again. My absolute favourite series, Meg Cabot's <strong>_**The Mediator.**_** Check it out- I am totally fangirling over the hot main guy, heh.**

**Anyway, I apologise for any mistakes or OOCness. I don't have a beta (nor do I particularly want one) so all that crap is mine.**

**Unless you've already got a request written for you, the first reviewer gets a story written- but only if I like the idea.**


End file.
